Big Time Break up
by Rockondudes95
Summary: Jo breaks up with Kendall thus making him depressed.Camille starts spinning time with him trying to make him better, but feelings start to grow causing a big blow up
1. Chapter 1

**Yes because im not busy enough I'm gonna start ANOTHER story which makes two! That and I'm helping my parents out with the roof plus im having friend troubles. Then im going ot camp next week!**

**Prey for me please cuz if not im screwed blued and tattooed, soooooooo!**

He was miserable. Thinking back, he didn't ever remember being so freaking miserable and depressed.

Kendall had been sitting on a pool chair for about a half hour, but it seemed like years to him.

_Flashback_

_"Kendall, we need to talk." Kendall smiled as he looked at his girlfriend of almost six months._

_"Yeah, Jo?" She shook her head._

_"I can't do this anymore. I want to break up." Kendall chuckled and put his arm around her._

_"Here, I know the best Italian resturant. We could go there later and talk about this..." She shook her head and shrugged his arm off._

_"No, there's nothing to talk about. I don't love you anymore."_

_"You're just messing around..." She shook her head._

_"No, I'm not. I like someone else. He doesn't like me, but I can try atleast..." He shook his head._

_"This can't be real. You can't be serous." Kendall said._

_Jo shook her head._

_"I am."_

_"Who is he?"_

_"I'm not going to tell you."_

_"It's the least you could."_

_"No, Kendall. You'd hate him." He shook his head._

_"I hate the guy now. There'll be no difference." She shook her head._

_"You'll hate him more. I won't tell you." She walked away, but not before she patted his shoulder._

_End flashback_

Kendall couldn't get the moment out of his head. Her sad eyes and crushing words kept going through his mind.

"KENDALL!" He blinked and looked to see James in his face.

"What?" He snapped.

"We heard about you and Jo." Logan said. Kendall shook his head.

"There's nothing to hear. She broke up with me. Done. Nothing else." He stood up and stomped off to the apartment.

He walked into 2j and slammed the door behind him. He stomped into his room and glared at the picture of him and Jo. She had left him for some guy that didn't even like her. She'd just broke up with him for no reason. Did he hate her? No, he still loved her.

"Kendall?" Camille poked her head into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy. I'm fine." He too the picture into his hand and sat down on his bed. Camille sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulder like he had done with Jo, but unlike her, he didn't shrug her off. "Logan send you?" She nodded.

"Yeah, but I would have came anyway if I knew."

"Do you know who the guy was she left me for?" Camille shook her head.

"She wouldn't tell me either."

"You knew about this?" Why wouldn't she tell him?

"Right before. I would have told you if I knew sooner." He nodded. He believed her.

"Would you ever leave Logan for another guy just out of the blue?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No. If I ever liked another guy I would try to get rid of the feelings and if they didn't stop I would explain to Logan. I'm sure he would be mad, but if he loves me as much as I love him, I know he would want me to be happy." Kendall nodded.

"Yeah..." He looked at her and she looked at him. They were awfully close, but neither really paid attention to that. the only thing he was concentrating on was how different she smelled from Jo. She smelled...sweeter some how.

She was concentrating on trying to make him feel better. She smiled, she had the perfect plan.

"Pancakes." He furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"What?" She jumped up and grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"I make the best break up pancakes in all of the Palmwoods. I'm gonna make you some now." Kendall rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.

Maybe he wouldn't be too miserable...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the beautiful reviews. The other guy WILL be revealed, so beware! Chapter 2 is gonna be kinda weird cuz im making this up as I go, soooooo...**

**Disclaimer: (i forgot to do this in the first chapter) I own nothing except the plot. In fact if I owned this there would be a love triangle between Kendall Logan and Camille. ^^**

It'd been a month since Jo had broke up with Kendall. He still felt like crap sometimes, but thanks to Camille and his friends, he was getting back to his old self. He hadn't heard anything of Jo, lately except that she was auditioning for some movie. When he saw her he completely ignored her, but she always waved, especially when the other guys were around.

Through the past month, Kendall had become more observant about his friends. He noticed how much time James spent with Rachael and how little he looked in the mirror at himself anymore; he noticed that Carlos was getting better grades thanks to Stephanie, but he mostly noticed how attached Camille and Logan were. It was almost as if they were conjoined at the hip. It was Camille's fault because she was always wanting to be with Logan. He figured Logan didn't mind until one night when the four were playing video games in Carlos's room.

"What's wrong with Camille?" James asked. Logan shrugged.

"I don't know. She's been really clingy lately. I'm not sure what's wrong. I keep asking, but she won't say." Logan answered.

"Maybe some girl has been trying to put the moves on you and she's jealous." James suggested. The four stopped what they were doing, looked at each other then burst into laughter.

"Someone flirting with Logan other than Camille? Yeah right." Carlos said. Logan whacked him with a pillow.

"Shut up."

"Maybe it's her time." Kendall suggested.

"Nah, she's been acting like this for about three weeks now. I don't think a girl can go that long." Logan said.

BTR

Four girls sat in Camille's room flipping through channels.

"There's nothing on TV." Stephanie stated and shut the TV off. She looked expectantly at the other three girls.

"What's up with you and Logan?" Rachael asked Camille who shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been clinging to him like crazy. Is there something we don't know?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Because you've never been this attached; not even when you two weren't together." Stephanie said and took a drink of some juice.

"Oh, well, there's nothing going on. Everything is fine." There was more to the story than she told.

For a while now she had been having a bad feeling that something was going to happen and their relationship wouldn't survive, so she had been making sure that he knew that she wanted to be with him forever and being clingy was the only way she knew to show him.

"You've been awfully quiet, Jo." Rachael pointed out. The blond smiled nervously.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Camille asked. Jo sighed.

"Well, there's this guy..."

"You and Kendall just broke up." Camille said.

"I know that, but this guy is just so wonderful! He has a girlfriend though..."

"Who is he?" Stephanie asked.

"I can't tell you, but I would like to have your opinions." The three nodded. Jo took a deep breath, "Should I still, like flirt with him and tell him how I feel even though he's in a relationship?"

The girls stared at her. Camille was the first to speak.

"No, because I'd feel like crap if some girl confessed to Logan. I mean what if the guy says yes and he breaks his girlfriend's heart? Wouldn't you feel bad?" Jo nodded.

"Yeah, but what if she waits and he's the one and then they never get together ebcause she never confessed?" Stephanie asked. Rachael shook her head.

"Just do what you think you should do. I'm sure that if the girl is your friend she'll understand." She said. Jo nodded again.

"So should I?"

"No." Camille said quickly.

"YES!" Stephanie answered.

"Do what you whatever you think is right."

Jo smiled. "Okay, thanks. Tomorrow I'm gonna tell him."

"Just don't be surprised if the girl pimp slaps you." Camille said. The four started laughing.

"Pimp slap? Wooooow Camille." Rachael giggled.

**ANother short chapter. Please review, but not too bad. I need a beta! **


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so I am fine with whoever Camille ends up with as long as its with Logan or Kendall. Those two r my favorite BTR band members and Camille is my favorite girl on the tv show. This chapter starts the action, so it might be kinda confusing. Oh and to all of you who think you know who Jo likes...I hate you. As the big red button says "I hate you in a cut off your head sort of way." Yeah some of you are thinking, that im kidding. I'm not. People who think they know who Jo likes= H8!**

**I'm kidding I love you all cuz you guys r actually reading this. ^^ **

**Discalimer: see chapter 2 plz...**

**ON WITH THE STORY! Oh, and btw I don't hate Jo, im sorry, but I needed a little more drama in here so I made her desperate. SORRY!**

Logan had been sitting by the pool when she had sat next to him.

Steohanie had curled Jo's hair slightly and helped her pick out a dress to wear. None of the girls knew who it was she was trying to impress, but Stephanie had been happy to help out with "fate".

"Hi Logan." He looked up to see Jo standing in fron tof him with a large smile on her face. He had to admit that she looked pretty, but not as pretty as Camille.

"Hi Jo. Do you know what's been going on with Camille?" She sat down next to him and shrugged.

"She said she hasn't been doing anything different. I, personally, think that she thinks that you're looking for someone else." He shook his head.

"I'm not. Why would I? She's wonderful." Jo pursed her lips.

"Yeah. So it doesn't bother you?"

"What doesn't bother me?"

"That she's been spending so much time with Kendall, of course. I mean I broke up with him, and he seems to be really sad about it, so he must be vulnerable."

Logan looked at her, confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Camille has been showing him that he can be happy, so he must be getting a crush on her and I've never heard her talk about a guy so much. Not even you." So she had lied, but she had a huge crush on him and was willing to do whatever it takes. At least she had Stephanie backing her up.

"No, neither of them would ever do that. Kendall and I have known each other since we were born and Camille isn't a cheating kind of person..." He seemed slightly hesitant, which Jo took as a sign that she should go on.

"You never know. hollywood changes people." Logan shook his head.

"Kendall would never do that." Jo stood up and smiled. He was hesitant enough and she could see the question in his eyes. She had done enough for a day, just one more thing to tip him off the edge.

"You never know. I'm gonna go." She smiled, waved and turned around, making sure she was swivling her hips ever so slightly.

BTR

"How could you ever do this to me?" Camille yelled and raised her hand to slap the boy in front of her. Kendall grabbed her arm.

"Please don't slap me." She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I was getting into it." Camille had asked Logan to help her practice for her auditions, but he said he was busy, so Kendall said he would.

"It's okay. Now I say these lines?" he pointed at a couple of sentences ans she nodded.

"Yep."

"I didn't do anything. I was only helping her up and _she _kissed _me_!" Camille shook her head.

"Don't think I can't see how you look at her."

"And you don't look at Joss the same way?"

"I don't like Joss, he's been my friend for years!" Kendall looked tacken aback.

"He obviously likes you and I know you can tell, but you won't say anything to him about it!" Camille's bottom lip started to tremble.

"Don't make me the bad guy." She whispered. By now the two were really close, but unlike last time they both noticed. Kendall was nine inches taller than her, so she had to look up and he had to look down.

"I'm not trying to." If he just tilted his head down only a couple of centimeters...

BRING! BRING!

The two seperated quickly and Camille grabbed her phone.

"Hey Logan...Yeah, he's here helping me with some lines...you said you were busy..." Camille furrowed her eye brows and frowned. "No, why would you think that?" Kendall watched the scene in front of him.

"Everything okay?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Logan, you're over reacting...No...He's helping me with the audition...Calm down!...Bye." She pressed end and looked down at the floor.

"What happened?"

"He got mad because I asked you to help me with some lines and that it's just us here." He rolled his eyes.

"He's just being protective. He'll get over it."

"Kendall, I need to do something. Thanks for helping me." Kendall sighed and nodded. He walked to the door and looked back at her.

"Sorry if i started something between you guys." She shook her head.

"It's not your fault_." But I know who's fault it is_...

When he had been gone for ten minutes, she got up and left.

She stopped down in front of an apartment and began to bang on the door.

"Jo! Open this door...NOW!" The door opened slowly to show an innocent looking Jo standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong, Camille?" Camille folded her arms.

"You like Logan."

"Why do you think that?"

"You told him that Kendall and I have been getting friendly."

"I'm only trying to protect him."

"FROM WHAT? We aren't doing anything! I don't even feel that way about him!" Jo pulled Camille into the apartment and shut the door behind her.

"Calm down." Camille glared at her.

"No! You're trying to steal my boyfriend!"

"I am not trying to steal him! I was only trying to help him!"

"Yeah, sure you are." Camille spun around and opened the door. Before she left she took one last look at Jo. "Leave Logan alone. He's not yours and he never will be."

"We'll see about that."


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back from camp or I have been back for a week so sorry it took this long to update. I am in need of a beta and I don't know how to get one so if someone can kindly send me a message and tell me then I'd be quite thankful. Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned then there would be a love quadrangle (my new obsession) between Camille/Kendall/Logan/James but their isn't so I don't...**

Jo felt bad for trying to steal Logan from Camille, but that wouldn't stop her.

Every time she walked by Camille or saw her the brunette would send death glares at her, but she tried to ignore them and the sting that came with it. Jo had a conscious, but she was choosing not to use it. Especially when she noticed Logan's eyes start to linger when she walked by.

Jo walked to her usual chair by the pool and pulled out song lyrics for her next audition. She waited until, out of the cornor of her eye, she saw Big Time Rush come running out to the pool where they all cannonballed in. She pretended not to notice, but kept stealing glances at Logan. She was about to move in when Camille showed up. She didn't notice Jo and sat down on the edge of the pool and stuck her feet in. Logan swam over to her and smiled at her and she smiled back. Jo listened in on their conversation.

"Hey." Camille said.

"Hey, what's up?" Logan asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight at six." He nodded.

"That sounds great! Where are we going?" She shrugged and smiled mischeivously.

"I don't know..." Logan smiled at her.

"Tell me."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"You asked for it!" Logan pulled Camille into the water. Jo found herself slightly wishing she wouldn't come back up, but pushed the thought away. Logan would be sad if Camille died. Camille popped back out of the water and giggled as she wiped the water away.

"You jerk!" She said playfully. She tried to climb out, but the ledge was too slippery because of the water. Logan lifted her up and placed her on the edge. Carlos splashed the two.

"Get a room!" He yelled and Logan stuck out his tongue at the him. Carlos did the same.

"I gotta go get dry. I have an audition." Camille said. The two kissed and she stood up and walked away.

Jo pulled out a notebook and neatly wrote down the details to Camille and Logan's date.

_This could work..._

BTR

The audition had been easy. She had nailed the part as a guest star on some teen drama easily and as she skipped back to her apartment she couldn't help but notice that it was almost six. She smiled as she opened her apartment door and skipped into her room.

Camille got dressed in a long dark blue dress that seemed to be in constant motion. She was wearing blue ballet flats and had on silver earrings that complimented the dress. Her hair was up in loose bun. She looked beautiful as her dad said. She thanked him and walked over to aprtment 2J.

She opened the door to find Logan and Jo kissing on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter was super short, but I couldn't bring myself to write naymore on that chapter so here is Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: Look at recent chapter!**

An hour before Camille walked in on Logan and Jo...

Logan sat on the couch and watched TV. Mrs. Knight had taken the other three boys and Katie out to an early dinner, leaving Logan alone. He was ready for the date. He was wearing a black blazer and a white button up undershirt with black dress pants and his tennis shoes. Hey, he couldn't be dressed up too nice.

Someone knocked on the door.

"COME IN!" He yelled. The door opened and in came Jo in a practically see through white shirt and booty shorts.

"Hi, Logan." She said in a low voice.

"Hi Jo." He didn't even turn away from the TV. Jo walked over to the couch, swaying her hips in the process. She sat down right next to him and put her arm around him. He squirmed a little bit, uncomfortable with the position, yet something in his mind seemed to like her arm around him. Camille enver put her arm around him. She always wanted him to put his arm around her, never the other way around.

"So, where is everyone?" She asked.

"Out to dinner."

"Why aren't you with them?" She asked, playing dumb.

"I have a dinner date with Camille tonight."

"Where are you going?" Still playing dumb.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me. She's coming over later and she's gonna tell me how to get there." She was scooting closer and closer with each word.

"Some girlfriend. She won't even let you chose what place to go for dinner. You're the man! You're the one supposed to pick where the dates are held." She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "I would always let you pick." He shivered and scooted away from the blond.

"Um...Jo, I-I have a g-g-girlfriend. Y-You know, your b-b-b-best friend. You shouldn't be t-talking like that o-o-or...t-t-t-trying to sit in my l-lap!" He stuttered, but she only laughed.

"Logan, you are so funny! I always loved that about you." She scooted closer. "I've always liked you. Even when Kendall and I were dating I couldn't help but notice how cute and adorable you are. So sexy..."

"NO! STEP AWAY!" Logan yelled, but Jo ignored him.

"But Logan, I love you! Camille isn't good enough for you!" Her plans were failing. Time for Plan B. "Camille is cheating on you!" Logan stopped backing away and stood there staring at her.

"No she's not."

"Yes she is! She didn't have an audition today! She was out with another guy! Didn't you notice how Kendall seemed to disappear, not too long after Camille left?" Logan walked back to the couch. Now that he thought about it, Jo was right. Kendall had got out of the pool not even a half hour after Camille had left. He had said that he didn't feel good and that they should keep swimming, but he looked fine later on...

Jo smiled. Hook line and sinker.

"She's cheating on me wiuth Kendall." Logan said sadly. Jo sat next to him and gently turned his head to look at her.

"I didn't want to tell you, but you deserve to know." With that she leaned in and kissed him. For some reason he felt the urge to kiss back.

_Take that Camille! _He thought as the kiss deepened. He heard the door open and someone yell.

"LOGAN MITCHELL! WHAT THE HECK?" He broke the kiss and turned to see Camille looking beautiful, but scary at the same time.

"I should be saying the same thing!" He said and stood up and turned to her.

"What are you talking about?" She said through her teeth.

"Oh, don't play dumb! I know you have been sneaking around with Kendall! Don't even try to lie!" He was mad, real mad.

"What? I'm not cheating on you with Kendall! We went through this last night on the phone! I. DON'T. LIKE. KENDALL. THAT. WAY." Logan wasn't buying it.

"Then what about your 'audition' today? Was it just a coincedence that Kendall ended up leaving the pool right after you left?" Camille nodded.

"Yes!"

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you!" Logan was getting madder by the second, thus his mind was clouded. He walked closer to her and did the stupidest thing he ever: he slapped her.

It came as a surprise to Camille. One minute she was glaring inot Logan's brown eyes then her face felt red hot and stung as her head whooshed to one side, so fast someone would think that she had got whiplash.

Jo gasped and Logan gaped, immediately regretting it. Camille looked down at her feet and put her hand on her cheek where there was a large red hand print on her face.

"Camille, I..." He tried to apologize, but she just turned and ran out of the apartment, passing Kendall, Carlos, James, Mrs. Knight, and Katie.

"Camille?" Kendall questioned, ut she ran past him and to her apartment. Jo slipped past them and headed to her apartment. What had she done?

When the five got to the apartment, they found Logan in his room, staring down at his right hand.

"What happened?" James asked.

"I slapped Camille."

**Do not hate me for making Logan look like a jerk I will redeem him and JO later on in the story! Please review, but not too nasty comments please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay first is first i love my reviews! Especially the long ones. You all rock and love you all! *pauses for dramatic effect* **

**Actress4Life= Camille**

**HockeyStar=Kendall**

Logan felt bad. He disgusted himself, that's how bad he felt. He had slapped Camille when she hadn't done anything. He had believed Jo and not his girlfriend when Jo had a bad track record of lying. He hit his head continously. How was he gonna fix this? Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

He walked out of his room and knocked on Kendall's bedroom door.

"Kendall! Can I come in?" No one answered. "Kendall?" The door opened, but only from Logan's knocking. He shrugged and opened the door wider to see that Kendall wasn't there. He walked into the room and sat on the blond's bed. He looked around. Something dinged and Logan turned to see an IM message on Kendall's laptop.

**Actress4Life: hey :(**

Logan looked at Kendall's calendar. He was at the ice rink and would be there for two more hours. He shouldn't do this, but it was the only way he think of fix things with Camille.

**HockeyStar: how r u**

**Actress4Life: bad**

**HockeyStar: im sure he didn't mean to hit you**

**Actress4Life: howd u no he hit me?**

**HockeyStar: he told me **

**Actress4Life: well tell him that i nvr wanna c his face again**

That hurt...

**Actress4Life: i new that this was gonna happen**

**HockeyStar: wat do u mean?**

**Actress4Life: idk if i should tell u its gonna hurt**

**HockeyStar: ill b fine just tell me plz**

**Actress4Life: jo broke up w/ u 4 logan **

Logan froze. This made sense if he thought about it, but that made him feel even worse than before. It was all his fault. He was the reason Kendall had been depressed for that month and seemed to get sad whenever Jo was seen with other guys.

**Actress4Life: r u still there?**

**HockeyStar: yeah i g2g **

**Actress4Life: okay :( bye**

Logan signed off and walked back to his room. He shut the door. He was the only one home and the apartment felt so big and lonely. It was his fault that Camille was sad and that Jo and Kendall had broke up. All the bad things were his fault. No one else's fault. All his. Logan looked around his room. His fault.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed something from one of the drawers and stuffed it in his pocket. Light glinting on the silver blade before he covered the tip with his shirt.

He walked out of the Palmwoods, staring blankly at the world around him.

He would fix this.

BTR

Camille signed off of IM and lyed on her bed. She looked like crap with ehr make up running and puffy eyes. Then her hair was all frazzled. She couldn't cry any more. She'd been crying all night and talking to Kendall all night. He seemed different then last night when they had been IMing than a moment ago.

Kendall had been really nice to her since they met, but it had intensified recently. She had to admit that he was a nice guy and maybe, when she was over Logan they could try something, but until then she wouldn't say anything.

Just thinking about him made her feel tons better and that seemed to be the case for the past couple days, but now it had seemed to be more... dominate over her other feelings.

Camille shook her head. It didn't matter. She needed to get through the break up first. She needed to get over Logan first. The only way to do was to get away from him, but that was ahrd when you lived in the same building. What she wanted was to be with her friends back home and her mom.

"Hey dad!" She yelled and walked into his room.

"Yeah, hun?"

"I wanna move back home."

**Cliffhanger! OH DANG! What is Logan up to? What will Camille's dad say? Review plz and I'll update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I no I took forever to update this and i'm quite surprised that i didnt get numerous hate mail. I've been having trouble with how to start this chapter so I've been thinking about it. Please tell me what u think ^^**

Camille wiped her nose on her arm and shoved some clothes into her suitcase.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your friends?" Her dad asked.

"I already did." Camille hated lying to her dad, but she couldn't stand staying at the Palmwoods. _I'll get over him. _She thought to herself and grabbed some more clothes.

BTR

_I'm such a wimp..._ Logan thought as he stared at the silver blade in his hand. Why did this have to be so hard? He shook his head.

_Take the knife and shove it in. Stomach takes longer and is most painful. I deserve this. _He sighed and looked around the dark world around him. He was in a park nine blocks away from the Palmwoods. It was only him and he felt alone. Very alone.

He didn't think that anyone noticed or cared that he was gone.

So alone.

BTR

"Who got into the knife drawer?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Not me."

"Not me."

"Nu uh." Carlos looked around.

"Where's Logan?" He asked. Everyone shrugged except for Kendall who's eyes got wide.

"The knife drawer is open and Logan is missing..." He whispered.

"Oh God." Mrs. Knight said and the four all ran out of the apartment, looking for him.

They split up. Carlos banged on Camille's apartment door. The door opened and her father smiled sadly at him.

"Come to say goodbye one more time?" He asked. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I thought Camille told you all. We are leaving. We're going back to Conneticut. **(A/N is that where she's from?) **" Carlos's mouth dropped.

"What?" The older man nodded.

"Mmhm. Cami said that she wanted to go home and wait until she's older to get a job as an actress." Carlos shook his head.

"Let me talk to her." Camille's dad nodded and moved to let Carlos in, shutting the door behind him.

Carlos stormed into Camille's room.

"Camille, What the heck? You're moving?" She nodded at him.

"Nice to see you too, Carlos."

"This isn't a time to be sarcastic. What the heck, Camille?" She shrugged.

"It's not my time to be an actress."

"You're being dramatic."

She glared at him, "Am not."

"Yes you are! You're only leaving because of Logan. Well, wanna know what? He's missing and so is one of our kitchen knives. Think about what you leaving would do to him. To Kendall!" Camille blinked.

"To Kendall?" Carlos shook his head.

"I can't believe you can't get a clue!" He yelled and stormed out of the apartment. She blinked at the spot he had been standing at a moment ago.

She dropped the clothes in her hands and ran after Carlos.

BTR

Kendall, James, and Carlos had met up with each other an hour earlier and were walking around the dark park.

"This isn't even close to the Palmwoods." James pointed out, but Kendall shook his head.

"So? This is the last place I can think of that he might have come."

"LOGAN!" Someone screamed. The three boys turned in circles to see two dark figures on the other side of the park.

BTR

"LOGAN!" Camille screamed as she saw Logan lift the knife. He turned around to see her.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"Put the knife down so we can talk." She tried, but He just shook his head.

"No, because then I'll screw everything up again."

"You didn't before."

"Dude! Put that thing down!" Kendall yelled at his friend. Logan chuckled.

"I can't."

"Please, it's not your fault. None of this is!" Camille begged, but he only shook his head.

"You don't understand..."

"She lied to you and to us! It's not your fault!" She said.

"I love her." Camille opened her mouth then shut it. Logan looked at Camille sadly. "I'm sorry, Camille, but I love Jo. I didn't realize it til I was sitting alone in the dark here. I went through what had been happening recently and I figured it out." With that he took a breath and dug the knife deep into his stomach.

"NO!" Camille screamed and ran over to him, with the guys right in step with her.

Logan closed his eyes and let the numbness take over. Maybe this wasn't the right thing, but no turning back now...right?


	8. Chapter 8

**I am obsessed with the lost hero. I cant wait to be done just so i can no wat happens! YAY! and to top that off im obsessed with leo and piper together, so adorable and cute! okay so off my fangirlism, here is the long awaited chapter!**

Jo had been home, crying when she'd gotten the call about Logan. She ran out of her apartment and to the hospital, ignoring everyone who asked her what's wrong. When she got there, the first thing she did was run up to Camille and hugged her.

"I'm soooooooo sorry Camille. I didn't mean for it to go this far!" Camille hugged her back.

"Me neither."

"Will you forgive me?" Jo asked and Camille nodded.

"Yes." Jo smiled through her tears and looked at Camille.

"Thank you so much! I will stay away from him for, like, ever! I won't even think about him!" Camille smiled sadly.

"It's okay. You obviously really like him if you were willing to do what you did. You can have him." Jo's eyes sparkled for a second, but then died slightly.

"If he lives." Camille nodded.

"Yeah." Jo looked up. Camille looked over at Kendall who was sitting on a chari, hands claped together and glaring at the ground.

"I wasn't all wrong, was I?" She looked back at Jo who smiled a little. She patted the brunette on the shoulder. "At least one of us will get a happy ending." Camille shook her head.

"He won't die. He can't."

BTR

He saw the light.

At first, it was too small to see, but slowly it got bigger and Logan couldn't help but notice. He stood up and started walking toward the bright and intoxicating light.

He only stopped walking when he heard someone crying. He turned around to see a vision of his friends in the waiting room. Jo and Camille were talking and getting along while the guys were talking amongst themselves. Mrs. Knight was talking to the doctor about the surgery that was underway.

Logan walked over to his friends to listen to them.

"He won't die, He can't." He heard Camille say, but Jo only shook her head.

"You don't know that!" Jo wiped away a tear. "I really love him." She said quietly. Logan felt a jolt through his body. Jo loved him. He smiled. Maybe he loved her too. But what about Camille? His smile went upside down and he looked at the brunette. Her face was red and poofy and she smiled sadly.

"It'll be okay." Jo nodded hopefully. Camille glanced at Kendall who was looking at her. Logan looked at the two curiously. Kendall motioned for Camille to follow him. He got up and walked out of the room with Camille only a second or two behind.

Logan followed the two.

Kendall led Camille into a broom closet and grabbed her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He said and she broke down.

"It's (sniffle) not y-your f-f-f-f-fault." Camille dug her face into the crook of Kendall's neck and he hugged her even tighter.

Logan smiled a little when he looked into Kendall's eyes. They were full of caring, sadness, happiness, and love for Camille. He smiled wider into a grin when he saw the same in Camille's. She was taken care of. So, now all he had to do was wake up.

"Don't even think about it!" Logan turned around to see a girl with pure white hair and bright blue eyes. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she was looking straight at Logan.

"huh?" He asked.

"You heard me! You were scheduled to appear before Peter, like ten minutes ago! You can't hold up the gates of Heaven! That's unholy!" Logan looked around.

"And you are?"

"Gabrielle." Logan scrunched his nose in confusion.

"You mean _Gabriel_?" Gabrielle shook her head.

"Common mistake. Don't take it too hard." She smiled. "So, you ready?" Logan shook his head.

"Another mistake, you see, I don't want to die now. I've seen what I will leave behind, so you can go back to Peter and tell him I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He smiled, but Gabrielle shook her head.

"Nice try, but you took your own life. Too late now." She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her towards the light.

"Gabrielle!" A heavenly voice said. She stopped walking and Logan looked up.

"Oh God." He whispered. She shook her head.

"CLose, but no. It's just Michael." He nodded.

"That's so much better..." He said, just as scared.

"Let him go. There has been a miscommunication." Gabrielle shook her head and Logan looked at her amused.

"Miscommunication in Heaven?" he asked and she glared at him.

"Oh yeah, keep talkin and you'll never get to see the miscommunication." Logan frowned and closed his mouth.

"Hurry Gabrielle..." Michael said that it was obvious he was smiling.

"I'm comin, I'm comin." She let go of Logan and glared at him. "Better not happen again, got that punk?"

"Gabrielle..." Michael said and she shook her head.

"Coming." And with that, she disappeared and Logan was thrust into darkness.

Bu-bump. Bu-bump. Bu-bump. . Silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Maybe the last chapter...**

The doctor came out and motioned for Mrs. Knight to come over to him. He whispered something to her and nodded to her questions. She walked back over to the others and smiled.

"He's alive. He made it through the surgery!" Everyone started clapping and hugging each other. Kendall grabbed Camille and kissed her and the group went silent and stared at the two who just stared at each other.

"More than just Logan is alive I see..." Carlos said with a smile and patted Kendall on the shoulder. "Now try not to do that around him, please." Carlos smiled largely and practically skipped to Logan's room. Camille smiled at Kendall who smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and the two walked to the room.

Camille turned around and looked at Jo and smiled wide. She put her thumb up and Jo smiled back at her put her thumb up also. She followed the couple and walked into the room.

Upon entering, everyone climbed onto Logan's bed and began smothering him with arms and questions.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"Hug!" Carlos said excitedly.

"That's...disturbing." Katie muttered under her breath.

Logan smiled at his friends and grinned when he saw Kendall and Camille holding hands. Camille noticed him looking and blushed and looked at the ground. He put his hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done." She shrugged.

"It's okay, just don't go attempting suicide again!" Logan nodded and chuckled.

"Promise."

"Can I talk to Logan alone?" Everyone looked at Jo who hadn't said a word since she'd gotten inside the room. Everyone backed out. Camille gave her a small smile and let Kendall lead her out of the room. They shut the door.

"Jo..."

"No, Logan, let me say something." She took a deep breath and walked up closer to his bed. "I love you, and I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did. I'm sorry." Logan smiled. He motioned for her to come a little closer.

"I love you too." And with that, they kissed.

**Welp, that's the end. **


End file.
